Questions
by the next rachel berry
Summary: Rachel has always asked questions about whats going to happen in her life. SMUT ALERT!


_**AN: ok so, this is my first attempt at a smut! Can I say this is **__**not **__**a Rachel + Quinn, there is some strong friendship going on in it though! **_

_** Ok, I'm **__**really**__** bad at punctuation and stuff so don't comment on the punctuation – look through that to get to the good smut beneath!**_

_**This is M for a reason. There is mature content so please just be careful.**_

_**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue – I don't own glee. Do you?**_

I was interested in sex since I was a little girl (well more a young adolescent) there were always questions in my mind that I needed answering. I'm Rachel berry and all the stars need there sense of embarrassment if they want to be good in the business, its text book. I found out the question of 'Why do people like to have sex?' Reasonably young, after a date with the trusty internet and admitted menstruation. I found the answer to 'why is it so hard to stop yourself?' Around the time that Finn and I started dating.

And I know, I seem like a complete prude, 'when I'm 25 and ready to have encores' 25! I'm a complete idiot. I only had 1 thing on my mind at that moment and that was, 'Is he only with me because he feel inclined to?' And 'Will he stick around?'

Now I think about it I'm almost certain I'm ready. I love him so much and to be honest if I'm going to lose my virginity to anyone, I'd like it to be him.

XXXXXXX 

I sit in glee not fully there, I'm planning how I'm going to tell him, where we will be, what time of day it will be and all those kind of things scribbling them in to my note book at 40 miles an hour. I told him that I didn't want to talk sit next to him because I'm going crazy for him at the mo and I want to control myself.

I am such a tease.

I'm pretty sure that I've seen Quinn take a glance at my note book a couple of times, this can't be good!

"Ok a guy that's enough for today." Closes Mr. Shuster smiling at me.

"Rach d'ya wanna ride home?" asks Finn.

"No, I have some teachers I need to visit and stuff. I'll see you tomorrow – or later. I'll text you." I confirm and he nods shuffling out of the room. I'm left still scribbling in my note book with only Mr. Shuster and Quinn.

"Rachel?" she smiles. "are you ok you have been quiet all rehearsal – I mean you only shouted at puck once for his sex jokes and he made like 12."

"It's nothing." I say slamming the not book closed. She smiles at me again but more generally this time as she gets a glimpse of the words on the page 'pink underwear'

"Mr. Shuster can we be alone for a minute?" she asks. Mr. Shuster who had just spotted Mrs. Pilsberry walking to her office just nodded and smiled obviously following the ginger to try and get her attention, we both chuckle slightly.

I look at Quinn avoiding eye contact "Quinn, if you don't mind me asking, what do you want?"

She looks at me giggling slightly at me scared tone "Rachel, look I just want to help."

XXXXXXX

We walk out if the mall arm in arm. Quinn is so nice and I found the answer to 'Why do people spend time with this girl?' She told me how she had messed up her first time with puck and how she wanted me to get the experience with someone I loved, so who else? We went to a lode of stores, cloth stores, underwear shops, and a number of chemists to get condoms. When they gave them out in health class me and Finn weren't together and I refused to take one, I said it was because of morals but it really wasn't. I thought it would never happen unless the boy was Jacob Ben Israel.

Ew.

"this was really fun!" I say as we get into her car and drive to my house "do you wanna come over?" I ask.

"ok, I wanna see you in that dress!" she smiles. We brought this super small dress which was **defiantly** not my kinda thing.

When we get to the house I notice that my dads car is not there. I go in, admittedly slightly confused, and look around when I see a little note on the desk.

_Dear Rachel,_

_We had to go out again for work! Sorry! We tried to phone you but it wasn't working – you must have been shopping or at school. We won't be home till about 11 so make yourself dinner._

_We Love you With all are Hearts_

_XX dads._

Quinn is reading the note over my shoulder. "Rach, this is the perfect opportunity!" she says "come on lets go get you changed!"

Is this going to be the day I lose my v-card?

XXXXX

Quinn just left. She crimped my hair and put this spray in It that we brought that smells amazing. We put black mascara on my eyes and dramatic black eye liner; we put pink tinted lip gloss on that made me, tough I do say so myself look super sexy.

We phoned Finn up and I said in my normal way that he could come over mentioning that my dads were working and that we had the house to are selves. Now I was thinking 'what douse he thinks we are going to do?'

I have been told all the things I need to do and say, I am warring my ridiculously short dress and I'm sat on my bed reading '_cosmo_' when I hear the doorbell ring. Just like I had rehearsed "its open." I call. Turning to a page with some pictures of girls with over the top makeup (just like mine) he enters, I try to act completely normal. 'can he tell what I am doing?' "Hi." I half heartedly say trying not to take my eyes of the page.

He gulps loudly.

"Rach... that dress you look..." he swallows again "good." He decides.

I stand up taking a quick look at myself as I walk up to him. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him patiently. He moves his hand to my back feeling up and down, it so weird knowing that these are the moments I will always measure up to. I break quickly "Finn..." I start caching my breath "Finn I love this, I love us and you have been so considerate to my feelings, my crazy, me. I want to... I'm ready."

"what?" he asks looking at me. I answer by leaning into him kissing him again. "are you sure?"

I nod. We kiss again, this never fails to turn me on – like seriously, his hand comes to my face to stop me for a minute. I know he if doing the mail man to stop himself from arriving early. I understand. I kiss his neck "finny, it's ok – this is what we're doing, I don't mind." He roles on top of me pleased with himself and kissing me again.

His hands reach to my breasts over the tight dress; he looks at me over his hand as if to ask. I smile and nod and his hand slowly cups my breast but the dress is restricting him "take it off." I whisper without even thinking. He doesn't need to be asked twice. He sits me up and unzips my dress, his hands a warm on my skin as he slowly pulls it down my tingling body. I push it off by shaking my already bare legs. He looks at me and I blush all over – the only time I have ever felt truly embarrass.

"You look amazing – you always do." He pants – obviously out of breath. He is next at my pink laced bra leaning in and looking at my tiny breasts placing one hand on each of the covered arias. He looks at me in the eyes again as if to cheek its ok. I nod (again).

His hands go to the clasp of my bra and he un clasps it with out to much difficulty. Slowly he tacks it of my trembling body and his eyes reach my nipples. I lean in to hide my figure but he moves me state "no, you look perfect." He smiles and I smile back straitening up. He leans into me and his mouth reaches my nipple, he takes it in and starts sucking it his hands running madly through my hair.

"oh." I squeak and start blushing at the sound. I am going so crazy for him, my legs press together to put some pressure on myself but it's too late and my hips buckle slightly. He looks at me and smiles again obviously proud of himself. He takes his own top off, I am mesmerised by the sight, I mean yeah in _rocky horror_ I saw him topless but it was not for me now he is. I unzip his tightened pants and can see his erection standing proudly. Now he comes back to tending to me. He pulls down my wet panties looking at my thing. I feel so stupid – I didn't wax just trimmed around the edges though Finn doesn't seem to mind at all. His head leans down to my thing and he parts my legs slightly, then he licks my juices. "Crap Finn!" I exclaimed but he doesn't stop slowly he starts to suck my clit. "Shit, shit shit shit shit!" I say not even caring about my normal good girl attitude. Finn now stands up. He takes down his boxers his erection standing tall and grabs the condoms on the side he picks it up and roles up his length.

"Rach are you sure because"-

"Yeah, I'm sure." I pant.

Positions himself at the entrance of me and slowly slides into me. I see stars of pain.

"Rach, Rach I'm hurting you!" he says and starts to slide out.

"No. Carry on please?" I whisper soft tears falling out of my eyes.

He starts pumping in and out and soon the pain turns into pleasure. "I'm so close." Warns Finn. "Cum for me Rachel please cum." He taunts and his hand moves back to my clit and starts rubbing up and down my clit and that is it for me. I see lights and we collapse with one and other.

And I'm not asking any questions any more because all the answers I will even need are right there with me.

_**AN: so what do you think?**_

_**Reviews are like Finn Hudson – love.**_


End file.
